


Twinkle

by AbbyGibbs



Series: 100 words between us. [21]
Category: James Bond (Craig movies)
Genre: Drabble, F/M, Friendship, Fun, Love, Older Woman/Younger Man, Teasing, Wheelchairs, Wordcount: 100, happiness
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-18
Updated: 2017-12-18
Packaged: 2019-02-16 15:35:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13056915
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AbbyGibbs/pseuds/AbbyGibbs
Summary: Stevie's wit and fun are back.





	Twinkle

"Do we have to take the wheelchair?" she asked.

"No, it stays here. I'll carry you to the car if that’s okay with you."

"Ooooh." She smiled, as the twinkle in her eyes reappeared, and James knew a wicked comment would be forthcoming.

"In order to make Olivia jealous is that it?"

And there it was indeed, just as he had expected it. His heart felt lighter again.

"Exactly." He winked.

Stevie laughed; music to both adults' ears.

James stood, then scooped Stevie up into his arms.

Olivia stood also, took a step closer, smiling as she kissed her cheek.

 


End file.
